What if?
by Bovrilcat
Summary: What if Isabella had told Phineas she loved him while they were stranded on that desert island? With that yak of course. WARNING: Major Phinbella!


**Hey guys Bovrilcat here with yet another oneshot! Yeah not much to say here apart from I've been drinking lots of tea and I am on a real writers high at the moment because we're writing stories in English at the moment! Yay, I love English! Seriously so much tea! Remember, code word at the bottom!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb!**

* * *

><p>Isabella stared at the red haired boy she loved so much with utter despair. She watched as he dug down into the pits of the sand, hopelessly trying to find a way, his very core rotting down with every second. He felt the flare of his creativity and soul, slowly dying away as his hands became raw from all the digging. He felt his inspiration, innovation and imagination fading into oblivion, as all possible solutions seemed all too frugal. Little did he know that he had already destroyed a certain raven haired girl's soul back in Paris.<p>

Isabella felt the tears that she had been keeping back all day start to well in her eyes, as she walked away from the pitiful scene. She turned away, and sat down on the crest of the sandy hill. She gazed briefly at the wonderful red and orange rays of light gradually set into the sea. The incredible sight filled her with grief and sadness, until she was completely pushed over the edge. She let the tears spill over her cheeks, letting a single sob escape her mouth. She fleetingly opened her eyes, a white handkerchief hung in front of her face. She grasped the fabric, looking up at the tall quiet British boy who had given her the token. A small smile sprouted on her face, "Thanks Ferb," she quietly uttered, then she found broken self pouring her heart out to him.

"I just don't know what to do! We were in Paris, the most romantic city in the world and he didn't even notice me..." She sobbed, tears still pouring from her big blue eyes. Ferb listened intently, hating seeing his best friend like this. He wanted to shake his brother and tell him what and idiot he was, but in that moment he was there for Isabella. He was there to her shoulder to cry on in her time of need, all because of his injudicious brother. Isabella blew her nose into the handkerchief, knitting her eyebrows into a worried look.

"I just feel like giving up, and just look at him!" She motioned towards Phineas, as he still was hopelessly digging at the ground, muttering things to himself. He abruptly popped up out of the deep hole he had created holding a sponge and a star fish.

"Look! A sponge and a star fish, there's gotta be something we can make out of this! Oh no that's ridiculous!" He shouted it at himself, throwing the two objects away from himself in disgust, immediately going back to digging.

Ferb brought his attention back to Isabella, who was yet again softly crying.  
>"It's like I don't even exist! I would give anything is he would just sit down and enjoy this beautiful sunset..." She frowned again, making Ferb's stomach turn. He suddenly heard Phineas running towards them, throwing his arms about in the air yelling random stuff. He made a quick exit so as he didn't shout anything at Phineas that he was going to regret.<p>

Phineas bolted towards where Isabella was sitting, the sunset colours lighting up his red hair. He darted his eyes around the island, looking for anything that would get them off.  
>"We could dig a tunnel under the ocean!" His voice was slowly breaking down into a despairing tone of nothingness.<br>"We could... we...we could... We can't." Isabella felt a pang in his stomach as he said those words; Phineas's face a look of pure sadness.  
>"I... I can't believe that there is nothing we can do..." He uttered, casting his eyes downward. He sighed deeply, taking a seat next to Isabella, feeling defeat weigh down on him like an anchor.<p>

There was a short silence as the pair stared at the sunset, and then Phineas broke the two second silence, bringing his knees up to his chest.  
>"I guess we could at least sit and watch this beautiful sunset," he said it with no vibrancy, not the with the excitement the Phineas Flynn always produced, not with the energized tone or animation that Phineas always possessed. In that moment, with that single sentence, Isabella knew he was broken. Then she had to do something.<p>

"No."

Phineas turned to her not understanding her words, puzzlement plastered on his face.  
>"What?"<p>

"No! You are not going to enjoy this beautiful sunset!" She hollered at him, getting up to her feet. She felt her angry love bubble up inside her, all the pain and emotion of the day coming up through her as she poured it into her words.

"I'm not?" Phineas said, still slightly confused.

"You built a rollercoaster through downtown! You built giant tree house robots! You've travelled through time we're crying out loud! Twice!" She bellowed, catching the attention of everyone else. She was on a roll.

"But Isabella, there's nothing here for me to work with..." he snivelled back, slightly taken aback by Isabella's outburst.

"Well that's not the Phineas Flynn I fell in love with!"

She gasped, realising what she had just said. She clasped her hands over her mouth, anxiety building up in her stomach. Phineas sat still, his eyes as wide as saucers with his jaw hanging open. He slowly got to his feet, more taken aback than before. Isabella tried to find words, but her voice had been taken by the silence that had grown.

"You... You're in love with me?" Phineas murmured just above a whisper, the surprise still washing over her. Isabella felt the tears well up again, threatening to spill over her cheeks again.  
>"Phineas... I..." she stuttered, feeling her palms had become sweaty and shaky.<p>

She suddenly ran off, leaving a dumb-struck Phineas standing on his own. He started to panic as she ran off, reaching his arms out to try and catch her.  
>"Isabella wait!" He took a few strides forward, clutching her wrist. She turned around to face him, her eyes full of tears, her eyes portraying such despair it tore his heart in two. It all suddenly dawned on him all at once.<p>

_You had me at our grandchildren. _

_I've got it! _

_Thank you sooo much Phineas. _

_Hey__ Phineas __watcha' doin? _

Countless times when she had been flirting with him and he had never noticed her, all the times he had ignored her when she had been trying to grab her attention all the times he had broken her heart. Paris.  
>His stomach sunk so low it probably disintegrated into his abdomen. He pressed his lips together, staring at his best friend across the street that he had ignored all these years and saying the only words he could say.<p>

"Isabella, I'm so sorry." He felt tears coming into his own eyes as he watched Isabella cry faintly, feeling remorse fill him to the brim. He took Isabella into a tight embrace, smoothing her hair as she made his shirt damp, but he didn't care. He only wanted to be there for Isabella, he felt himself hugging her tighter wishing that he had seen it sooner, that he hadn't been such a moron.

Isabella suddenly pulled back, staring Phineas straight into his eyes. She let all the emotion fill her up, not caring or thinking; even surprising herself with what she did.

She threw herself forward, tightly grabbing Phineas's hands bringing him forward into a kiss. She released all the sad hurt energy out, moulding her lips desperately against the highly shocked red haired inventor. She tried to take in all three seconds of the kiss, how soft Phineas's lips were, how his hands were slightly rough from all the inventing, the warm tingly feeling blowing up into a firework inside of her.

When she released Phineas took half a step backwards nearly falling over. His eyes widened in astonishment, with a warm wonderful sensation stretching from his toes to his fingertips, leaving him warm-hearted and tender.  
>A wide smile spread across his face, gaping at Isabella.<br>"Wow." Was all he could muster up as he just stood there like an idiot. This earned a chuckle from everyone else, who were now all exchanging money.

Isabella giggled, all of her negative energy now dispersed, replaced with light joyful thankfulness. She had kissed Phineas and he had liked it! She felt herself squealing like a maniac on the inside, while on the outside she just stared intently at Phineas while he just grinned at her.

Phineas suddenly let out a gasp, his smile getting bigger (if that was possible).  
>"Ferb's map, of course!" He said, pointing at the small corner of paper poking out of Ferb's pocket.<br>"Guys I have an idea!" Phineas's spark was back.

Isabella grinned, grateful to have _her _Phineas back. He caught her gazing at him and gave her a wink. She went a deep red, but found herself giggling. He walked over to her, taking one of her hands and entangling is with his.  
>"Thanks Isabella, for everything." She smiled wide at him, feeling her blush deepen as he pecked her quickly on the lips.<p>

Things were only going to get better.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow can you believe I wrote this in between revising for a science test! I actually had quite a long time, since I've been revising all week, so I decided to do a oneshot while I had some spare time! Okay code word is cake! Because who doesn't love cake? Unless you're allergic to wheat or eggs or gluten, then it's just annoying... Oh well, have a nice day! Or night or whatever. <strong>

**~Bovrilcat**


End file.
